


satisfaction

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam meets Kasumi at the Citadel party by literally running into the invisible thief and can't help but be a little curious about her</p>
            </blockquote>





	satisfaction

At first Sam though she’d had more to drink than she’d originally thought when she bumped into seemingly nothing and heard a ‘sorry’ back from thin air and it was only after she’d been standing there like a fool for a minute that she remembered Shepard had invited Kasumi Goto to the party.

 

“ _She likes to stay invisible_ ,” Shepard had warned with a bemused smile that suggested there were stories about that.

 

Sam sought out EDI who was talking to Joker on the couches, situating herself in their conversation with an apologetic smile.

 

“So I just ran into Kasumi.” She began, not sure where she was going but hoping they could provide her with more information about the illusive thief.

 

Joker raised his eyebrows, “Did you check for your credits afterwards because man she’s gotten me a few times like that.”

 

“That is because you make ‘an easy target’.” EDI told him, clearly quoting Kasumi herself and Joker snorted in disagreement.

 

“So she often snuck around invisible then?”

 

“Yes, however I was able to reconfigure several of the ships sensors to detect her.”

 

“And you never chose to warn me when she got close?” Joker asked, incredulous.

 

EDI offered him a smile, the sly sort that Sam had been beginning to see on her more and more and wondered if she’d picked up from Shepard or developed herself, “I wanted to compile the information to see if you did make ‘an easy target’?”

 

“And?”

 

“It was a correct assumption.” EDI paused, “That was a joke.”

 

Sam didn’t bother covering up her laughter and Joker’s indignation but chose that moment to slip away and find another crew member who’d been on the ship when Kasumi was around.

 

She found Jacob first, who informed her that for a thief Kasumi was a good sort and she’d never stolen from him.

 

At that moment the air around them flickered as Kasumi appeared, “You distracted me in other ways from it, how are those morning crunches going Jacob?” She disappeared again with a laugh that echoed in Sam’s ears.

 

Next she sought out Tali who was still on the dance floor and asked, “Did you know Kasumi very well?”

 

Tali hardly broke her dancing but let out a ‘hmm’ that sounded a little metallic with her mask on, “I didn’t see Kasumi much, I did go on one mission with her and Shepard. I was a little envious of her shadow strike.” Tali admitted.

 

“I’ll say,” Jack cut in, dancing next to them, “I could have used that tech to break into a loooot of places. Payday would have been sweet.”

 

“I imagine Kasumi uses it for the same purposes.” Sam commented and once again the air flickered.

 

“Oh you bet I do.” She could just see the upturn of Kasumi’s lips in the shadows where Kasumi had stayed. “But I still make a fantastic thief even without it.”

 

“Hey Kasumi,” Jack called out, “Didn’t Shepard teach you to share your toys?”

 

Before Kasumi could cut in Sam turned to her, “Are you following me?”

 

“Well you’re going around asking questions about me. I’m curious about your curiosity. And it’s either that or raid the bedrooms again.” Kasumi shrugged and flickered away, “Try to see if you can actually notice me next time.”

 

Sam narrowed her eyes at the challenge and hummed, looking at the spot Kasumi had been and trying to gauge where the light-footed thief would have gone next while still staying in the area.

 

She began to walk away, seeing if she could hear any movement around her now that she was away from the music but Kasumi gave nothing away. Looking up she spotted Javik by the balcony and raised her eyebrows in consideration, hadn’t he said something about his superior vision?

 

“Now now,” Kasumi’s voice said, right by her ear, “That’s cheating.”

 

“Using all things to the best of my ability.” Sam shot back. “And you started it.”

 

Kasumi laughed, an arm rested on Sam’s shoulder though she couldn’t see it, “You just like a good puzzle. I read up on you about that, how you like to win a good game.”

 

“You read up on me?”

 

“Well I had to know everyone that Shepard was going to be putting me in a room with.” Kasumi said, “I’m a little hurt I didn’t get an invite to that heist you all went on.”

 

“I wasn’t invited either,” Sam pointed out, “Didn’t even know about it until that clone fired me and I met the real Commander outside the ship.” She remembered how angry she’d been and looking back on it it seemed funny to her now. “But I’m sure they could have used your skills.”

 

Grunt walked by them, shooting Sam a weird look and it occurred to her that to anyone looking she was talking to thin air. Luckily with this group that wasn’t anything out of the ordinary because Grunt chuckled a second later and continued on.

 

“You’re damn right they could have, still, I was in the middle of stealing some tech for the crucible so I guess I can forgive them. Still would have liked to see them duking it out with a Shepard clone. Two of them, if one hadn’t been so evil they sure could have given the reapers a run for their money.” The weight of Kasumi’s arm left her shoulder and she assumed the other woman took a step back.

 

“Kasumi?” She didn’t get a response, Kasumi’s challenge back on and Sam took another look around the room to see what she could use to help her find where Kasumi was.

 

The glint in the bedroom showed a mirror on the wall and Sam wondered how the reflection worked with that, walking up the stairs and into the bedroom to test her theory.

 

It was hard but sure enough Kasumi had followed her and when glanced at the mirror she could see the smallest ripple in the air behind her.

 

Sam whirled and reached out, her hand catching Kasumi’s own.

 

“Gotcha!” Sam crowed victoriously and Kasumi’s invisibility turned off, leaving the thief grinning at her.

 

“I made it easy for you.” Kasumi said and Sam huffed at the implication.

 

“Then make it harder for me next time.” Sam told her and Kasumi’s grin widened even more.

 

“And what do I get if I win?” The tone was unambiguously flirtatious and Sam raised an eyebrow.

 

“I don’t know, what do I get for winning right now?” She shot back with a smirk.

 

Kasumi chuckled and leaned in close, her dark eyes catching Sam’s, “Satisfaction.”

 

“I think I’ll take a different kind.” Sam muttered and was glad no one else was around to witness that.

 

“Well you’ll just have to catch me again for that.” Kasumi told her and slipped her hand out of Sam’s grasp, flickering away again. “But for a preshow…”

 

Invisible lips lightly brushed her own and were gone a split second later, leaving Sam frowning at midair and laughter in her ears as Kasumi slipped away.

 

“Oh it’s on.” Sam told the air and began to look slowly around the room; quietly wondering if she could use her omnitool to send a message to Javik and get his help to win the round.

 

It wasn’t cheating if Kasumi didn’t catch her after all and that was all part of the fun.


End file.
